The Chronicles of a Feline Princess
by Princess Taylor
Summary: As Kyle, Fanboy, Chum Chum, & Sigmund were walking, they saw a jewelry store robbery. But then, a girl who is part cat/princess. They pointed out that the super girl might've been me...see what happens then. I don't own FBCC.


It was a sunny day in Galaxy Hills. Kyle, Fanboy, Chum Chum, & Sigmund were taking a walk. "Hey, Ky. Where's Taylor?" asked Fanboy. "Taylor told me that she was too busy today," said the wizard.

"Oh, well. At least we have each other," said Chum Chum. "I guess it's alright," said Sigmund. But then, the sound of broken glass was in action as 2 crooks were stealing from the Galaxy Hills Jewelry Store. "HA HA HA! We're rich!" said Crook 1.

"Yeah...let's get outta here!" said Crook 2. "Not so fast, robbers! You will never take those jewels away!" said a female. The 4 boys looked up. "Is it me, or does that girl sound like Taylor?" Kyle thought. Then, the girl jumped from the building and landed on her feet without a scratch. Then, the 4 boys blushed as they saw her. "And who are you, sweet cheeks?" said Crook 1. "I'm Princess Kawaii Kitty Ai, kitten supergirl. And this is Princess Mini Kitty," I said. "Meow..." she said. "In the name of feline girl power, I will punish you!" she said. "Oh, really? Well take this, kitty," said Crook 2. He had a disk with very sharp spikes on it. He threw it, but then, she caught it with her hand easily. "Whoa..." the four boys said.

She then had a magic wand. "Kawaii Ai Magic!" Princess Kawaii Kitty Ai said & the jewels that were in the crook's hands were back in the display case, that was now mended, thanks to the girl's magical powers. Then, she had a pink heart rope that tied up both the crooks.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," I said. Then, the police came & threw the two crooks into the car. "Thank you, Princess Kawaii Kitty Ai!" said all the citizens of Galaxy Hills.

"Your welcome; cat you later!" she said as she ran away, fast as, well, a cat. "Whoa...did you see that? That girl was awesome!" said Fanboy. "And you know what's funny: she looks & sounds like Taylor. She loves pink, hearts, & cats like Taylor," said Chum Chum. "You're right, Chum Chum," said Kyle. "Come on, let's just get out of here," said Sigmund.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

"There she is," said Fanboy. "Let's go talk to her." Then, Kyle, Fanboy, & Chum Chum were walking towards me. "Hello, Taylor," said Fanboy.

"Oh, hello, guys," I said. "Umm...Taylor, can we ask you something?" said Kyle. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Um...yesterday...there was this kitty/girl/princess super hero called Princess Kawaii Kitty Ai. She had a tiny white & pink kitten on her shoulder. And she looked, talked, & loves pink, hearts, & cats...just like you," said Fanboy. He then noticed my bracelet that had a pink heart crystal & tiny cat ear crystals on top of it.

"And that looked like the same exact bracelet she had," said Fanboy. "Oh, no! If they find out about my secret, I'm done for! Just don't arouse suspicion..." I thought. "Oh, really?" I said. "What a coincidence!" I said. Then I looked out the window and saw a pink heart with cat ears & a tail with a bow on it. Which means: my signal. "Uhh...hey guys...I gotta go. See you later!" I said, as I was speed walking, due to try not to break the "No Running" rule.

"Do you guys see it? She's looks like she's hiding something. I mean...maybe she is Princess Kawaii Kitty Ai! I mean, come on...it's OBVIOUS. No one loves the color pink, cats, hearts, princesses, crystals & bows as Taylor does!" said Fanboy. "Alright, alright, but we need to not say a word about it to anyone, alright?" said Kyle. "But, KYLE! You're wife is a super hero. And you know what...Taylor is AWESOME at crime fighting. I mean, did you see that? She has the moves like, well, a cat!" Fanboy joked. "I know...I know...but still...DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT..." Kyle said. "What about Yo, & Francine? They're our friends, too," said Chum Chum.

"Well...I suppose you can tell them that...but THAT IS IT!" said Kyle, in protection keeping my secret secured. "And Nancy & Lupe?" asked Chum Chum. Kyle let out a long sigh. "Fine...fine, fine, fine...but mark my words: THAT...IS...IT!" Kyle said, with a serious tone. "And of course we can tell Sigmund..." said Fanboy. "Yeah, he's included," said Kyle.

"But we have to make sure that Taylor's secret is not blurted out to just, well, anyone. You never know what people might do..." said Kyle. "Right!" said Fanboy & Chum Chum.

AT THE GALAXY HILLS BANK:

"In the name of feline girl power, I will punish you," I said. "Oh, really. Well, let me introduce myself: my name is Lady Invisible. You may see me now, but try getting me like this!" she said as she turned invisible.

"I have to get my Catascanner," I said. I had my Catascanner, & also, it helps to track down anything, including invisible villians. "There you are!" I said. Then, I had my Kittenray.

"Kittyray, FLASH!" I said. Then, Lady Invisible was, well, visible again. "Bother!" she said. I then, gave the bag of money back to the bank staff.

"Thank you, Princess Kawaii Kitty Ai...if you weren't here, Lady Invisible would be gone with bag of money just like that," said one of the bank ladies.

"No problem. BTW...you can just call me Princess KKA," I said. "Cat you later!" I ran out of the bank. Then I looked at my kitty watch.

"OMG! I'm late for class! I have to get there fast..." I ran faster & faster by the second.


End file.
